Problem: The variables $a$ and $b$ are inversely proportional. When the sum of $a$ and $b$ is 24, their difference is 6. What is $b$ when $a$ equals 5?
Solution: We know that when $a+b=24$, $a-b=6$. Adding these two equations gives $2a=30$, or $a=15$, and subtracting the second from the first gives $2b=18$, or $b=9$. Since $a$ and $b$ are inversely proportional, the product $ab$ is always the same. Call this product $C$. From the values of $a$ and $b$ we were given, we know that $C=ab=(15)(9)=135$. To find the value of $b$ when $a=5$, we solve the equation $(5)(b)=135$. This gives $b=\boxed{27}$.